my_hero_academia_next_generationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Karisma Novilia
"You're sick." "I won't let you lay a vile filthy hand on my friends." "You missed me." "It's everybody for themselves." Backstory Karisma was an early bloomer quirk wise. Much like her mother, she developed signs of her quirk when she was just two years old. However, her mother died giving birth to Karisma and therefore Karisma only knew that of which her dad told her. When Karisma continued to develop her quirk her dad started to notice her weaker physique and had her train tirelessly from the age of 6 before and after school. By the time Karisma reached 8, her dad had been gone for a year and a half, but she continued to train like a mad woman in the hopes it would bring back her father, but to no avail. At the age of 10, Karisma bumped into a hero, the reason for this was he was saving her life. Karisma had been kidnapped by a villain after it had learnt of her quirk and he forced her to set up her symbols where he wanted them. However, the hero saved her from the villain and took her under his wing, teaching Karisma. He put her through a regime much like her father did but with much less of a withdrawal. By 12 Karisma was told she had come a long way by the hero that rescued her. At 14 she got into U.A High School on a recommendation thanks to the hero that had saved her all those years ago. Appearance Karisma has long straight red hair with a pair of amber coloured eyes. She wears a tuxedo like attire which includes; a white shirt buttoned up almost all the way, with a red ribbon tied just underneath the collar. A dark grey jacket with matching trousers and a pair of black flats with white socks. She has been seen in other things such as a tracksuit with her hair tied up, but this is her usual attire. Personality Karisma has personalities in her body. Her dominant usual personality is stubborn, kind, intelligent and hates to see her friends get hurt. whereas her other personality is cruel and only has self-preservation on the brain. Quirk And Abilities Quirk Polarisation: The ability allows the host/owner of this quirk to redirect other quirks. By physically touching their opponent the owner of the quirk will leave a blue symbol that resembled that of a fan. The user can then optionally place a red symbol on the ground or even another person. The blue symbol is attracted to the red symbol. If a person with the blue symbol fires a blast then the blast will redirect toward the red symbol. If the person with a blue symbol uses a cloak and charges, the cloaked person will feel a resistance pulling them toward the red symbol. However, if strong enough the person with the blue symbol can resist. A downside to this quirk is after Karisma places both symbols she becomes overly dizzy for a short amount of time. Photographic Memory/Detail recollection: Karisma is able to recall things with great detail as if she were there all over again. The reason as to why she has such a good memory is unknown but she states that it comes from her wanting to hold her father close until he finally returns to her. Evade Evade is the name of Karisma's alter ego / Hero name. Her suit comprises the following features: The outfit is namely a pastel blue hooded cloak. On the underbelly of the cloak is a purple like material with the pattern of something similar to the detail of a butterfly at the tip of the clock. Underneath the cloak is a black torso with shorts which connect to her socks that are pulled up over her knees. she has black boots with a purple toecap at the end. She also wears a black glove on her left hand for aesthetics. Spring-Padded Boots: The boots she wears with the outfit have a specially made spring-padded sole on the bottom allowing Evade to get around quicker and to jump higher. The spring-padded boots also allow Evade to fall from greater heights with little repercussions. Category:Characters